evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network Land
'Cartoon Network Land '''is an amusement park in Your Hometown, Georgia. It is owned by Cartoon Network Parks and Resorts, opening on September 13, 2003. Attractions Rides * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (October 1, 2016) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (September 13, 2003-August 14, 2011) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (April 3, 2016) * We Bare Bears: Night Ops (June 3, 2018) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (April 1, 2012) * George Jetson's Cruisers (September 13, 2003-July 14, 2012) * The Adventures of BD Coaster (March 15, 2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion (June 16, 2005- August 13, 2017) * Dexter's Lab: The Ride ''(September 13, 2003) * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (June 17, 2005) * The Adventures of BD 4D (January 8, 2009) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! (September 13, 2003) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (September 13, 2003) * Nt's World: The Ride (July 1, 2006) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (November 22, 2016) * Clarence Drop of Doom! (June 1, 2016) * Dexter's Lab (September 13, 2003) * Mighty Magiswords (December 2, 2016) * Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (December 25, 2016) * Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Network Blast! (March 1, 2019) * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase (July 3, 2013) * We Bare Bears: Road Trip (October 2, 2016) * We Bare Bears Skidoo (October 2, 2016) * Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade (January 11, 2017) * Ben 10 Alien Twister (July 2, 2006) * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase (May 20, 2010) * Regular Coaster (August 11, 2015) * Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure (August 11, 2015) * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball (June 23, 2014) * Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot (November 4, 2015) * Journey Though Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (June 21, 2007) * Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack (November 22, 2016) * Johnny Test 4D Extreme (June 30, 2010) * KND's Totally Fun Ride (September 22, 2004) * Fast, Fast, and Away! (September 13, 2003) * Spin & Twist (September 13, 2013) * Speedy to the Pink (September 13, 2003) * Billy and Mandy: The Crazy Ride (September 13, 2005) * Billy and Mandy's Wacky House (September 13, 2005) * Number 5's Laser Time (September 13, 2005) * Grim's Spin Ride (September 13, 2005) * Chowder: The Ride (April 30, 2009) * Schoolhouse Madness (April 30, 2009) * Bowlers Battle (April 30, 2009) * Super Sports Royale (April 30, 2009) * Panda's Spin Rider (October 9, 2016) * Rescue From 123 Nt's World Zoo (August 2, 2006) * Jumping Ntpockets (September 3, 2006) * Too Fast: The Speed Chase (September 7, 2009) * Runaway Flapjack (September 13, 2009) * Ed Edd n Eddy Action (September 13, 2003) * Hotel Ball (September 8, 2010) * CN: Blastastic World (February 13, 2012; replaced The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) * Awesome Battle in the World (June 10, 2014) * Trio Bound (September 13, 2003) * Free-of-All (June 29, 2007) * Music Dancers (February 5, 2008) * The Wrath of Captain K'nuckles (November 28, 2008) * Legendary Dimensional (November 14, 2008) * CN 4D Theatre (June 10, 2016)